Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere (Revised)
by Spice of Inu-Yasha
Summary: The Future used to be a safe place for Kagome Higurashi to run away from her secret life, but now thanks to some recent demon attacks, it seems our poor time traveler has some problems! Who can help her now? FBXINU Kyo X Kagome pairing. Fully Summary Inside. REVISED


**Disclaimer:** I do own Inu-Yasha, and I do own Fruits Basket…(Sees angry lawyers)...plushies! O.O Yeah, plushies! Not the shows, just the toys! (Sees the lawyers glare) Please don't hurt me!

**Summary:** The present days of Tokyo were always a safe get away from the past monsters of Feudal Japan, or so Kagome thought. Recent demon attacks start happening in random places and new strangers may be the only ones who can save her! The approaching final battle draws near, and it's apparent that training is needed. Yet future events may put a black shadow on the outcome of things yet to happen…

**Fairy Tales Happen Everywhere**

**Chapter One: A New School Means A New Start**

She shifted the strap of her giant yellow bag with a sigh, the ache in her shoulders no less intense as they protested the heavy load. With tired cerulean eyes she slid the door to the well-house open, squinting as a ray of light fell upon her features. Raven locks tickled her tan skin as a gentle breeze ruffled them into unruly tangles. The smell of exhaust was slightly prominent but mostly muted by the fragrances of the plants that grew around Sunset Shrine. Still, a sense of relief washed through her as she allowed the sensations to wrap around her achy muscles. This was home. She was home.

Smiling to herself she moved the door back into place and headed for her house. No doubt inside her mother was having Souta set the table in preparation for supper while Grandpa blathered on about some mythical tale or another.

When she opened the door the first thing she noticed was the smell of food (real food!). Her mother's warm and relieved voice trailed from the kitchen soon after. "Oh Kagome, is that you?"

A long tired sigh escaped her as she set her heavy backpack down with a loud thunk. "Yes I'm home!" Sitting on the bench by the door, she kicked her warn sneakers off while sliding out of her jacket. Her nose then led her to the kitchen where her family sat, just starting dinner as predicted. A nervous smile graced her mother's lips as she watched her daughter grab a plate before pulling up a seat at the table.

Souta smiled at her, "Hey sis!"

She smiled back and ruffled his head, "Hey squirt."

"Stop it Kagome!" Slapping her hands away with a grumble he continued, "Did you fight any cool demons?"

She rolled her eyes at the excited gleam that entered his and sent her mom a pleading look.

Her mother, picking up the hint, lightly chided Souta. "Kagome just got back dear, maybe let her settle in a bit before pestering her? She's likely had a long day."

Looking between the two of them he pouted, crossing his arms angrily before slumping back into his chair. "Whatever…it was just a question. She took longer than normal to get back is all."

At that comment her mother sent her a questioning stare, eyebrows slightly raised as if to say 'he has a point'.

Kagome laughed awkwardly to herself, remembering exactly why she took so long getting home. Indeed it was a demon that caused her extended stay. It seemed she was target number one so long as the shards hung from her neck. Sadly this time she wasn't able to escape the encounter completely unscathed. As a result she remained longer than normal in the past, healing so her mother wouldn't have to see her in such condition and possibly ban her from ever going back. Unconsciously she shifted the fabric of her shirt closer to her neck, trying to keep the new scars from view.

"Things were the usual. We just got a lead on a shard and I had to stay longer, that's all."

Her mother met her eyes, and she looked back to her food to avoid her gaze.

"It all ended up being a huge waste of time really." She continued randomly, "No new shard, no closer to finding Naraku. Completely boring." Her eyes stayed firmly on the piece of stake she was cutting, putting it gratefully in her mouth. Despite the tension in the room she couldn't help but gleefully enjoy the full-bodied taste. '_Finally, real food!_'

As a result she missed the worried look that darkened her mother's knowing eyes."That's good to hear sweetie."

Souta pouted at the answer and Grandpa made a disbelieving noise, mumbling something about how unlikely it was with demons running around.

Kagome ignored them in favor of devouring her meal, drinking from her glass of milk occasionally. It wasn't until near the end of dinner did the tense silence that went unnoticed by her shatter.

"Kagome dear, I've…been meaning to tell you." her mother started, causing her to look up from her meal suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

Her mother shifted uncomfortably, opening her mouth briefly before closing it with a frown.

"Oh?" she urged.

"Yes…you see, I received a call from your school last week, and it seems you've been missing more school then we've all realized."

Already she could tell she wouldn't like where this was going…

Her Grandpa took over, "Er…what your mother is trying to say Kagome, is that even though you've managed to keep up with your studies your attendance record hasn't been enough to sustain you in such a demanding school. It's…damaging their record streak."

Sudden realization hit her.

"You mean the school is kicking me out!?" Her knife and fork dropped as she stood from her seat. Souta stopped eating to watch the unfolding drama with interest.

Her mother tried to placate her. "It's really not all that bad! The new school you're going to will be much easier to handle!" She waved a hand, as if dismissing Kagome's worry.

Her Grandpa snorted, "Please, it's not going to be that easy, it's the best second there is. The only difference is they aren't as worried about attendance for whatever reason." His eyes turned thoughtful, "Now that I think about it…I believe it's more difficult then your original school anyways…"

"You can't be serious!"

"Father!" her mother warned with a slight glare, before her attention turned back to her paling daughter, "What he means to say is, this new school is much better for you. It's close enough for you to walk so you won't have to take a bus to school, and their requirements aren't as strict."

Kagome slowly sat back down in her seat, eyes wide and unseeing as she took in the information. "But…I won't be with anyone I know…" she moped, quacking slightly. She and her friends had always gone to the same schools since they first met in grade two. How on earth was she supposed to make new friends now? She had no social skills at all! Not to mention no way to relate to them.

She could see it now….

_"Hey did you see that new 'insert current movie title'?" Inquired individual she was trying to become acquainted with._

_Her response, "Eh? They made a second one?"_

_Individual stares at her oddly, "Um no…this is the fourth movie in the series? It's been out for two weeks now. I heard it was better than the third!"_

_She blinks at them. "There was a third one?"_

Oh yeah. Making new friends would go over just super smooth. Not to mention who the heck befriended the school plague anyway?

Her mother sent her a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine dear, trust me."

"I guess I'll find out." She grumbled, playing with the meat on her plate with her fork. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

Kagome sighed dejectedly as her mother calmly took another bite of steak. '_It's so soon.'_ She reached over and downed the remainder of her milk. '_Maybe…it's better this way? I won't have to keep lying to everyone. Just keep a low profile._' A small smile began to form on her lips. '_Perhaps this isn't such a bad thing after all?_'

Well, she would find out for certain tomorrow anyway.

/…./

The day was beautiful. Flecks of clouds dotted the baby blue sky as the sun shone its warm rays to the world below. Modern Tokyo buzzed with loud city noises as hoards of people made their way to wherever it was they were going. A refreshing wind blew through the decorating trees, cooling the inhabitants who were out early enough to enjoy it.

One such person closed their eyes in contentment as the wind wrapped around them. Long chocolate brown locks fluttered as if dancing, and they let out a happy sigh. It was hard not to feel good on a day like this one.

"Tohru! Tohru wait up!"

Leaf green eyes blinked open in surprise at the familiar voice, and she turned to greet the new arrival with a bright grin. "Momiji! I'm glad that you could join us but…" her head looked behind him, turning left then right, "Where's Haru?"

Momiji laughed before pointing behind her.

"Right here." A male voice intoned, causing her to whirl around in fight. Smiling faintly she patted her racing heart and regarded the boy with white and black hair. "Haru! You scared me!"

Haru laughed in response before patting her head good-naturedly. She swatted at his hands playfully when he started ruffling her hair into a mess. A sudden growl rose and everyone turned to look at the person it belonged to.

A boy with piercing crimson eyes glared disdainfully at Haru, who still had his hand planted on Tohru's head. His carrot top hair stood out against the greenery around as his hands fisted in growing anger. "Get your hand off her head idiot! She isn't a dog!"

Haru smirked coyly. "Why don't you make me?"

Kyo's eye twitched and he raised his first angrily. "Bring it!" He stepped towards Haru who approached him just as menacingly.

Before the two could get any closer and start throwing fists Tohru reached for one of Kyo's hands. "Um Kyo?"

"What?!"

Tohru flinched at the tone. "Please...please don't start a fight?"

He eyed her for a moment, before his arm lowered and he crossed them with a turn of his head, dislodging her grip. "Keh, whatever. It would be a waste of my precious time to beat him again anyhow!"

Tohru smiled at him before Haru suddenly appeared in front of Kyo. "Whaddyeah say you stupid cat?" he grounded out, his hand fisted and in front of him threateningly.

Tohru began to panic slightly, "N-Now now! W-We're going to be late!" She waved her hands in front of her frantically, but the two boys ignored her as their fist's started flying.

A sigh was heard from behind Tohru as a boy with pure gray hair stepped into the argument, stopping both of their attacks with each of his hands. "Enough."

The two continued glared at each other from either side of him.

Momiji nodded, "Yeah stop fighting! You're upsetting Tohru!" then he pointed his finger at her as if to emphasize his point.

She laughed weakly. "Now, I'm not really upset but…I would really appreciate it if we could all walk together in relative peace."

"Without you idiots fighting!" Momiji added.

The two looked at Tohru who nibbled her lower lip nervously, and a decision seemed to form in their eyes. Kyo scratched his head lightly while Haru simply crossed his arms. "After school then, stupid cat." He added for measure, and Kyo glared at him. "You're starting to sound an awful lot like the dumb rat over there…" he stuck his thumb towards the boy with gray hair.

"Come on guys! Enough!" Momiji piped up, sensing another fight about to break loose. "Otherwise _Prince Yuki_ is going to break his attendance streak!" he winked playfully at the boy with gray hair, now identified as Yuki, who glared spitefully at him from the use of his hated nickname.

Kyo huffed, "Like I care about _his_ attendance record!"

Seeing the glare forming on Yuki, Tohru quickly grab both his and Kyo's hands. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Both their eyes fell to her hand, gripping theirs, the fight leaving them as surprise instead overtook them.

Momiji skipped ahead of them humming a cheerful tune now that the drama had passed. Tohru laughed and pulled the them along, a brilliant smile lighting her face.

The two boys had no choice but to mutely follow while Haru walked behind them, silently snickering.

/…./

"This place is huge!"

Kagome stared ahead in slight dismay. Before her the school building (or was that building_s_) loomed ominously, hundreds upon hundreds of students milling amongst the pathways and grassy fields. The crowd was intimidating, but not quite as intimidating as finding her way through the unknown hallways that lurked inside.

"How am I supposed to find the office in this mess?"

With a sad frown she began to make her way through the milling students, some bumping into her on occasion. A boy hurriedly walked past her, brushing against her shoulder roughly without so much of an apology, nearly knocking her over. With a huff she crossed her arms, hoping to distance herself from the crowd.

Finally entering the actual school, she looked left then right before growling in frustration. Maybe if she went this way she would find the office? After a few more steps she found a sign that led her back the way she just came. She turned back with a sigh. After walking some more distance she found another sign that seemed to point her to another area altogether. Feeling her annoyance growing she headed in that direction instead. Once she finally got to the area there were no more signs pointing here anywhere. '_Fantastic_.' Eye twitching she decided to simply roam the halls in hopes of landing upon the office by chance.

After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, she finally stopped, a defeated look in her eyes. "It's…hopeless." A sad sigh escaped her as she looked around at the unfamiliar faces swarming before her. Feeling very isolate and uncomfortable, she hugged herself dejectedly.

It was hard being in such crowded places. The Feudal Era was open and endless, filled with trees instead of people. Heck, even when she was home it was near impossible to fall asleep with all the blaring car alarms. Oh and her mornings! Her poor mornings! She could never sleep in anymore because of the pounded in Inu-Yasha alarm clock! Don't even get her started on the fact that she now made it a habit to carry around concealed daggers in her school stockings. Without them, she never even felt secure anymore! Was she some sort of crazy now or what?

A tired smile crossed her features. '_Ok, I maybe sort of like the idea that I even know how to use daggers, and being up early means I'm not rushing out the door anymore._' Standing straighter as more confidence consumed her, a sudden thought occurred to her. '_Maybe…I should ask someone?._' She smirked at her own idea - oh why had she not thought of this before?!

Grabbing the nearest person, which happened to be a brunette with startling green eyes, she sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm new here and completely lost. Can you help me?"

The girl looked at her in surprise, eyes trailing to the hand she had locked onto her shoulder. Laughing meekly she released the girl as she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. Inwardly she took notice of the four guys stopping as well, staring at her with suspicious gazes. She had to keep her gasp of surprise as she studied them, or more specifically, their auras.

How odd for them to be staring at _her_ suspiciously, considering _she_ wasn't the one with strange dark animal auras latching onto _her_ soul. What the hell was that?

The girl sent her a bright smile, "Of course. Where are you headed to?"

She decided to send the guys a friendly wave anyway as they watched the two of them with confused expressions. "Hi. I'm lost. Your friend here was kind enough to offer her assistance."

The boy with grey hair suddenly stepped forward. "I'm actually school president here. I can help you, where are you headed?" He sent her a warm smile that managed to ease her slightly. Maybe these weird guys (cursed animal auras aside) were alright people?

When her smile turned more comfortable, and her stance more relaxed, Kagome spoke again. "Oh thank you so much! I'm looking for the main office so I can pick up my schedule." Then a sigh escaped her. "After that I have to try and figure out where everything is…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip. "I don't mean to impose…but do you think you could help me find my first class after that? I'd hate to be late on my first day…it wouldn't look too good considering my current attendance record." she laughed weekly at the questioning stares she received.

The gray haired boy nodded at her, "You're not imposing at all." His hand extended towards her and she took it without hesitation. "My name is Yuki by the way, Sohma Yuki."

She let his hand fall and he used it to direct her attention to the others as he introduced them, "This is Honda Tohru," he indicated the girl she had pulled over to the side. Giving a small bow of greeting to each other he moved on, "This is Sohma Kyo, and yes we are sadly related." He introduced the carrot top, who grunted and waved off her bow. Shrugging she ignored his display of rudeness.

Glaring at Kyo, Yuki continued, "This is Sohma Momiji, who is also related to me along with Sohma Haru." He explained, and the two boys bowed to her as she bowed to them. '_So, they are all related except for Tohru, interesting_.' Her mind couldn't help think; perhaps she really was spending too much time in the Feudal Era? She was assessing anyone and everything like they were going to eat her or something! In fairness though it was sort of odd that these four boys - all related - had different dark animal auras latching onto their souls. It would put any sane person a bit uneasy. She decided she'd worry about it later, for now they were being normal and polite.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Higurashi Kagome!" she introduced herself before looking back to Yuki with an apologetic smile, "If you don't mind…I'd like to head to the office now." The bell was going to ring in only a few moments after all. That left her with little time to get to her first class, let alone the office itself.

Yuki blinked for a moment before jumping slightly in realization. "Oh, yes, of course! Sorry Miss Higurashi right this way!" He placed a hand on her back before ushering her away from the others.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Miss Higurashi? No need for formalities, this is high school after all. Just call me Kagome."

He blushed, embarrassed. "I guess you're right, sorry it's a habit of mine."

She waved off his concern, "No worries!" as they made haste towards the office. Already she could see the approaching door and relief began flooding through her, that is, until she noticed the heated stares of almost every girl in school. Her back stiffened as the hostile auras practically devoured hers alive.

"Um…Yuki?" she called out to him hesitantly, and he blinked, as if startled out of his thoughts before giving her a questioning stare. "Yes Miss Kagome?" She inwardly cringed at the use of formality.

"Just Kagome, that's all."

He laughed sending her another apologetic smile. "Right, Kagome. Now…what is it that you wanted to ask?"

In answer she sent him a meek smile before gesturing to the girls who were starting to look an awful lot like demons before they tried to eat her…

Yuki winced, "Eh…don't mind them. They just…have fantasies that's all." He explained as politely as he could, and seeing her confused expression he elaborated. "I have a, I guess you could call it, fan club so to speak with the majority of the female population here." He looked away from her, embarrassed again.

Kagome's mouth formed a small "Oh." Of understanding, and she patted him sympathetically on the back,. "You remind me of this one guy in my old school named Hojo, he had a fan club too. The only weird thing about him was his strange fascination with health foods…Especially when it came to giving them to me." she laughed, scratching her chin at the memory. Hojo really was odd that way…and freakishly polite, but she liked him as a friend all the same.

Yuki looked at her oddly, and she waved her hand dismissing his question. "Just don't ask."

He shrugged, leaving it at that.

They were about to enter the office when she felt it - a strange dark sensation crawling up her skin. Freezing mid step, she blinked, face paling slightly as her head turned to the side and her eyes closed. It couldn't be possible? Yet, as she concentrated she felt it. A demon. Wait… '_Demon? On this side of the well?_'

"Kagome?"

The voice snapped her out of her stupor, and she turned towards Yuki with a distracted expression. "Um…I gotta…gotta go."

Yuki frowned at her, a concerned look crossing his features. "Is everything alright? School is about to start soon, I thought you didn't want to blacken your record here?" The jab didn't go unnoticed, but she had no time to explain herself further.

"I don't but…something came up. It can't wait I'm sorry. Bye Yuki!" and then she ran. Why did she run? Because that demon was on its way, and fast. She couldn't let it enter the school. Who knew how many would die before she could stop it? _If _she could stop it?

"Kagome! Wait!"

Yuki's voice was rather close, too close for the distance she just made between them. Turning her head she noticed with some horror that the guy was _following_ her! Panicking she dashed into a crowded part of the hallway, hoping to lose him in the sea of people as she made her way towards the exit. Thankfully, it worked! Yay for her! Yuki never even bothered to enter the crowd of people, instead he chose to merely stare after her in worried confusion.

That was going to be difficult to explain if she ever saw him again. Hopefully she didn't - the school was large enough that the likelihood of it not happening were on her side. Maybe if she was lucky he didn't even care - they had just met after all.

Shrugging she walked out the doors, dashing behind the school building to a secluded area further away. Worry began to sink deeply in; the demonic aura was closer now. Just where was it? No wait - why was it even here? Weren't all demons destroyed or something in her time? Here she shouldn't have to worry about being eaten alive! It was her break from being in a place where normally she would have to worry about being eaten alive!

"Why me?" she moped, her head towards the heavens as she sent them a pleading look. "Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me what I screwed up so I can use the well to go back and fix it!"

A sudden idea occurred to her - the well! Maybe if she could get it to the well, then Inu-Yasha could kill the beast? He was supposed to be back today anyway. She had been training, but she wasn't confident in her abilities yet. No one was home right now (besides hopefully Inu-Yasha), and the Shrine had enough secluded areas where the chances of someone being injured were minimal. It was her best hope. Now…to find the stupid creature. Shouldn't be too hard since she was pretty positive it was looking for her. What better chance to get her now that she was all alone?

All.

Alone.

It was a strange realization. Whenever she faced any sort of real threat she always faced them with her allies. They always were there to defend each other from harm. There was no one here for this time, and it made the dreaded poison of panic start to bubble in her heart. To keep it at bay she reached into her long sock and pulled out one of many daggers she had hidden there (thank-you Sango!). She wasn't inept with them, but they weren't exactly a miko's weapon of choice when she hadn't been completely trained in close-combat yet. Besides, metal was always more difficult to channel her powers into. Not like the wood of her bow.

The demon suddenly appeared in front of her (so much for finding him) and she jumped slightly in surprise. It was a lower class demon, that she could tell right off the bat. Not only was his power low, but also he didn't hold a human form. Instead he was all gooey and insect like, with saliva dripping from his mouth that held T-Rex like teeth. She couldn't stop the repulsed shiver that ran through her spine. His level may be low, but without her bow and arrows, defeating him on her own would prove difficult.

Her eyes fell to the dagger in her hand. '_Guess using this is my only option until I can figure out how to lead Mr. Ugly away._'

"Seems I've caught you little girl." The demon suddenly spoke, insect like pincers snapping together threateningly in front of his mouth. She backed away from him.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? Go on, take a guess." He crossed his gooey arms as he watched her.

Her free hand unconsciously clutched the glass jar that hung from her neck, where the Shikon Shards remained hidden from view. "Um…a nice cup of tea?"

The demon simply stared at her, glowing eyes calculating. It didn't seem to be amused by her jab. Some creatures just lacked humor apparently.

"Tell you what, I'll be nice and give you five seconds to try and escape. Five seconds, no more, no less, before I come and kill you. Agreed?" It was always more fun to chase his prey.

Kagome sent him a bored stare. "How about…you just let me leave and we'll call it a day?" I mean come on, his options were so one-sidedly in his favor! That wasn't bargaining!

"One..."

Cursing she turned and bolted as fast as she could. At least this was one way to set her plan into motion. Now all she had to do was somehow survive long enough to lead the bastard to the well. Then the stupid demon would be in for a rude awakening!

"_Five_."

She bit her lower lip while taking a mental note that the demon was now in pursuit of her. She hadn't noticed it from before, but this creature seemed to be some sort of speed demon.

Within moments she was skidding to a halt, the demon in front of her shaking his head with disappointment. She couldn't blame him, she felt a bit disappointed herself.

"You're no fun!" he complained, his voice dispassionate as he gave her a look before shaking his head, "I mean I knew you were weak, but I never knew it was that bad. You didn't even try to fry my feet with holy power or nothing! Who just runs like that from a speed demon? Are you stupid too?"

A growl couldn't help but tear from her throat at his words. "Alright, that's IT!" she screeched, stomping her foot. "I've had enough of you!" Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as her hand fisted tighter around her dagger. "I'll show you who's really weak around here!" The arrogant demon had hit a sore topic.

The demon merely chuckled, crossing his arms, "Oh? And what does a weakling like you plan to do hm?"

Kagome smirked, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Eyes narrowed, he approached her, albeit somewhat cautiously. It was both a compliment and a slap in the face. He still felt arrogant enough that whatever scheme she planned he could handle, but there was some slight insecurity that maybe he shouldn't just foolishly charge in blindly towards any sort of armed miko.

Then suddenly he paused, apparently rethinking his plan.

"I promise I won't bite. You have to come over here to get what you want anyways, right?" She raised the bottle containing the Shikon Shards from her shirt, shaking it side to side so they let out a gentle jingle.

At sight of them he his eyes grew wide, almost eager. "I knew you had it! I knew it! I can feel its call…oh the sweet things it whispers to me."

She felt a little freaked out by that, but decided to press her advantage. Stuffing the jewels back down her shirt she smirked, "And the only way you can get it, is if you come and take it."

It happened very fast after that. She hadn't realized how crazed the jewel had made the demon. Or how fast he truly was.

With an inhuman roar he lunged at her, one giant hand wrapping around her neck as he lifted her from the ground and started shaking her.

"I will shake and shake you until every bone in your body breaks, until every muscle stretches and pulls, until those _jewels_ fall into my waiting hand!"

Panic shot through her, and would have consumed her, if she hadn't reminded herself that she wasn't the same Kagome from two years before. Using her free hand to try and scratch at the creature's hand that was currently suffocating her, she concentrated while keeping his attention solely on her feeble attempts of escape. Now if she just lasted long enough…before passing out..

There! She felt it!

With a smothered scream she yanked it violently from her soul and focused it into the hand that gripped his hand, an abnormally large amount of pink light wrapping around her palm. The demon ceased shaking her, the power burning the hand that was constricting her throat, and with a painful yell he released her. She fell to the hard earth below at his feet.

He stared down at her in complete disbelief as his entire arm began to disintegrate.

"Who's useless now?"

"You _bitch_!"

Giving him one last wink, Kagome let lose her attack. Using both hands, she grabbed her previously dropped dagger that lay by her feet. Then she shot up and stabbed the demon straight in the heart. Crying out she directed her miko energy into the dagger, but wasn't fast enough. Pain made her dizzy as the demon's remaining fist landed harshly into her rip cage. Still, she refused to let go, and power began to swirl at the tip of the blade.

"You crazy bitch! Get away from me!"

The demon tried to punch her again, but the once small glow was now a huge blast that disintegrated the demon into dust.

She fell to the ground on her knees, dagger still held in the air as mild disbelief widened her eyes.

She did it.

She actually _did_ it!

An exhausted breath escaped her, and she cough with disgust as the demon ash was caught in the wind and blew around her. Flapping her hands at it with a girly squeal she hastily moved out of its path before finding a nice safe patch of grass to flop backwards onto. With lazy hands she re-secured her dagger back into her sock. Seriously, best birthday gift ever. She would be hugging Sango a lot when she went back.

For a while she merely stayed on the ground, collecting herself while resting from the burst of energy she used. It was a useful attack, but it took a lot of mental concentration to put that type of energy into things that were not her bow. Miroku assured her with practice the ease would come. She _really_ hoped so. The drain wasn't huge but it was defiantly noticeable…and also not overly practical in real battles just yet. You know, in case there there was ever more than one demon. Which was almost always.

Fifteen minutes passed, and she finally felt the rest of her adrenaline fade. In all honesty she didn't want to go back to school. Not after her world had shattered. Not after _demons_ were somehow in her time period. What if there were more? What if they went after her family?

Speaking of family…

_'Mom is probably worried by now, no doubt the school's called her to notify my absence._' With a dejected sigh she sat up. '_Man what an image I'm setting on my first day…How do I even explain this to the office?_' A sudden cough rattled her lungs - left over demon sediment inflaming them briefly. Ugh, gross.

Then the idea formed.

'_My illnesses! I can use those to explain my absence to the school!_'. A smile lifted her lips. '_Thanks gramps, never thought I find myself appreciating your crazy diseases._'

"Alright Kagome, time to make it back to school."

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself up, slightly light-headed after laying on the ground for so long. She stared at the school in the distance, feeling slightly discouraged at the idea of walking all the way back. Complaining about it wouldn't get her there faster.

It would make her feel better though.

/…./

She burst through the office doors rather obnoxiously when she finally found them. Her breathing was hard, face flushed, skin clammy and pale (she had decided to run in the end, best end the torture as soon as possibe). She stumbled over to the desk where a very startled secretary eyed her in complete bafflement.

"H-Hey!" she breathed with weak smile. "Can I get some help? Please?"

The secretary stood, startled and worried as she hurried around her desk to see what the problem was. "Miss, miss are you alright?" She placed her hands gently on Kagome's shoulder, trying to steady her.

Kagome sent her a grateful look, "Yeah, I'm alright now…just feeling a bit…dizzy." She then closed her eyes for added effect while placing a shaking hand to her forehead.

"What happened? Come we need to get you to a bed!" the secretary urged her forward, and Kagome all but complied.

"I'm sorry, but I got a wave of dizziness and blacked out in the field. What time is it? How late am I?"

The secretary ushered her onto a bed before looking her over with a thoughtful expression. "What's your name?" she suddenly asked.

Kagome blinked before replying, "Higurashi Kagome."

Understanding quickly filled the secretary's eyes, and she nodded to herself. "Yes, I've heard much about you from your previous school. Today's your first day here right?" before Kagome could answer the woman continued, "Yes, I just called your mother five minutes ago to inform her of your absence. Do you want me to call her back and tell her to come get you? You shouldn't push yourself, especially in your condition…" she trailed off, uncertain.

Kagome sat up, much to the woman's protest, and waved off her concern. "No, don't I'll be fine in a few more moments. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back to normal, trust me. When this happens it's never for long."

She hoped the explanation worked. She really didn't feel like going back home, nor did she want her mom to go out of her way to get her when she wasn't really ill.

With a sigh the secretary nodded. "Alright, when you feel better come see me and I'll take you to your class." She strode towards the door then paused, "I want you to go call your mother as soon as you feel well enough to stand young lady. She had a sorry fright to learn you weren't here and rightly so. Poor dear."

Kagome smiled in thanks before the woman left to go back to work.

"Man…what a way to start off. This is not what I wanted for my first day of school." She slumped her head back on the pillow. '_Oh well, maybe the afternoon will be better?_'

**End Chapter**

**After Comments:** I've decided to redo these chapters and then continue on this story. This story (and my one other Dark Angel) I have decided will be the only two stories I work on. At least until their done. Then maybe I will re-venture back to my other dabbles.

**Expressions of Review Gratitude:** As always…I appreciate any review I receive! You don't understand how inspiring they are to writers like us. It gives us hope that we're doing a good job, that our work is actually enjoyed, but most importantly it lets us know that people are actually reading our work! If all I get is silence…it's very disheartening.

After that note…Thanks to everyone who responded to my announcement on the old story! It was great to know that people are still loving my work and wanting me to continue! This chapter was for you guys! It almost never came to be but I'm glad that it happened


End file.
